Final Battle
by Les of Chance
Summary: Aang meets a firebender who is trying to kill him and just happens to be Prince Zuko. Will he survive or will the last Avatar die? I know that Aang I have in this story really is not properly protrayed like in the show so just bare with me and I'm just g
1. You will die, maybe

"Get up god damn-it!" came the far away yell of a man, but I couldn't. My body felt like lead, and I could not get my thoughts together to even distinguish what the unknown man said. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was, but my brain would not function properly. I tried to let out a moan to even see if I was even alive, but it caught in my dry itchy throat.

"I said GET UP!" White-hot pain laced through my said. It felt like someone stuck a hot poker to my skin branding me. I finally gave some recognition to the outside world, and my own scream penetrated the air. How I do not know because it felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest. I could not breath properly. My breaths were short and raspy. I tried to take in more air to replenish my lungs after my scream, but a sharp pain caused me to exhale immediately. I continued to lie on what I came to realize was a dirt field. I was quite content with the idea of just laying there crippled till some animal came along to devour me.

A sinister laugh filled the air making me cease my thoughts. A chill ran down my spine, and cold sweat beads formed across my brow. "Now get up," came the same voice as before, "and fight like the true warrior you are…"

Warrior? Where did he get the idea that I was a warrior? Of course my thoughts were still like liquid and did not fully understand the noises that came out of the still unknown man. I decided to not reply because I still did not know what the man was talking about so he continued on in his oily voice, "…or has the great _Avatar_ been finally defeated?"

Everything came back to me with that last sentence: the fire bender, the smoke, flames, a blinding light, pain, and then nothing. 'I _am_ a warrior. I'm the Avatar, the last Avatar, and now I have finally been defeated. I have been defeated by a mere fire bender." Thoughts raced through my mind, and my eyes snapped open to gaze into the eyes of my enemy.

The fire bender stood over me gazing down with utter disgust. By the looks of it, he was only sixteen, two years older than me. His appearances I could not distinguish because the sun was directly behind him. He wore only white slacks with a sword belt around his waist. He did not have a shirt on and his sculpted muscles were visible.

"No," I replied to his comment in a raspy whisper. I tried to sit up pushing off the ground with my weak arms, but the pain was unbearable so I held content with lying on the dirt ground.

"W-what was that?" The surprise in his voice with a hint of fear told me he was not expecting me to reply or even get up off the ground.

"You heard me. I will _never_ give up until I lie cold on the earth." I grew confident with every passing word, and I watched the fire bender grow worried as I finished my sentence. Coughing up blood from my lungs, I stood up wincing at the almost unbearable pain in my side.

"W-well then be prepared to die today, Avatar."

A smirk crossed my face. I tried to physic him out and I replied to his hurried comment, "but are _you_ prepared to die?" I waited for his comeback, and as I waited I gathered the last remaining strength that I had so I would be prepared to fight him again. It wasn't much.

The fire benders face distorted in sheer terror, and he desperately cried, "YOU WILL DIE, AVATAR!"


	2. You won the battle but not the war

**Here's chapter 2. I wrote it after seeing a review from it so I was like YAY. It inspired mebecause my muse left me (sigh). Um now I do not know where to go. I wasn't planning on putting this story on fanfic let alone continue it after the first chapter, but here you go.**

**It's much longer than the first chapter so it makes me happy. I hope you enjoy it and tell me where to go after this.**

* * *

The fire bender ran towards me with unexpected speed calling out a war cry. I was ready for the attack and pulled energy into a ball under me. I focused on going up, and the air ball shoot upwards with me on top. The fire bender ran into nothing but air. He stumbled and cursed wildly for forgetting that I was a skilled air bender.

"Come down here and fight like a real warrior, Avatar!" The fire bender looked up and watched me fly around provocatively. "Did you hear me, Avatar? I said 'GET DOWN HERE?'"

The fire bender slashed his hand through the air causing a sword like flame to fly through the air. It hit my chest squarely. I fell off my energy ball thirty feet in the air and landed on my back with a loud thud.

I gave a grunt and rolled over to sit up. "Fine no more games, fire bender. What is your name anyways?" I wasn't sure if the fire bender would answer me or not, but I only wanted to buy more time to replenish my straining lungs.

"Oh, I forgot. You do not know my name." He smirked and continued to stare at me with a piercing stare. "My name is _Prince _Zuko. I am surprised that you do not know me, but that is beside the point. I am here to finish you off, Avatar. Now, lets fi—"

"Hold on fire bender. I want you to know my name too before we start fighting again so that you can stop calling me the Avatar because I really don't think of myself like that."

"I know your name. I just choose not to use it, Aang."

"Ok well let's getting it started then."

I had built up enough energy to fight Prince Zuko off. My eyes burned ice blue, and the dust lying on the earth rose and spun around me in a dome. I rose into the air and the ground below Prince Zuko's feet began to quake and churn.

My mind went blank as the feeling of power rose up in my chest, and I was lost in the moment of no pain and no worry. A voice rose up and dominated my conscious. It told me to kill, to kill all that were a danger to the harmony of the nations. It told me that the fire benders were the enemies. They needed to die. The ones that rose up against the other nations needed to die. Kill. Kill.

"You cannot scare me with your flimsy earth bending tricks, Avatar." The prince roared above the noise of the wind, and he slashed both his hands in the air forming a fiery 'X'. The fire shot up at me, but vanished when it reached the dusty dome.

I had created a force field and now that I came out of my thoughts I realized what I had to do. I looked down at the pitiful prince and realized that he did not even have a chance. He was useless to the Fire Nation. They did not need him; they only had him because he was a prince. He did not even want to kill the Avatar. He only wanted to make his father proud.

"You don't have to do this Prince Zuko. I know why you are. You just want to have your father except you, but you have set out on an impossible journey. You cannot defeat me. I am the Avatar. I have been made to keep peace and harmony between the forces. I will not kill you so leave. Leave before you make a mistake and ask for your fathers acceptance."

Anger boiled up inside the fire bender. "YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, AVATAR!" With that he evaporated from sight and reformed behind the Avatar. I was not expecting such power and was caught off guard. Prince Zuko kicked me with such force that I flew forty feet in the air before slamming into the ground. I jumped back up and grabbed my stick to fight just as the Zuko sent another fire X at me. I spun my stick and repelled it off.

"Fine Prince, I will kill you if you want to die a noble death, but don't say I did not warn you." I formed a fireball in my palm and pushed it towards the fire bender who avoided it easily.

"You are only good at air bending, Avatar. You are weak everywhere else. You are a disgrace in your ancestor's eyes!"

This hit a soft spot in my heart. Once again I lost control, and the power pulsed through my ears. My eyes glowed cold, and the voice returned stronger than the last. Kill. Kill. My hands rose in the air, and rock uprooted from the ground. I whisper, "forward," and the rocks disappeared because of such speed. They reappeared in front of the prince, but it was too late for him. He was grounded into the ground to at least ten feet deep.

"I warned you Prince…" I said as I walked down into the ditch I made by my bending.

"You should know by know, Avatar, that I am stubborn and do not give up easily."

"So I have noticed, but I will not hit a down warrior."

"You're too kind, Avatar." The Prince gave a brief smile before standing up. "You shouldn't give me a chance. Now I just want to kill you more."

"I figured you wouldn't change." I gave him a chance to get up. I turned my back on him purposefully leaving myself vulnerable for him to attack, but none came. When I finally got out of the ditch, I turned to see the prince stare up at me.

"You're too noble, Avatar. You're too noble for me." He paused to think of what to say next, and I allowed him. "I will return. You might have won the battle, but you have not won the war. In the end, the fire benders with conquer the other nations. Avatar or no avatar, we will win."

With that he turned his back on me and walked away to his battle ship. As he flew away I shook my head in amusement. 'Damn, he's stubborn,' is all I thought before I pick my stick up from where I left it, and I opened it to fly away back to Appa, Momo, and Katara.

* * *

**TADA! I hope you like it! I havent even proof read it...maybe i should but alwell so i just want to tell you that if it doesnt make sense or there are misspelled words don't sew (is that how you spell it?) me...**

**R&R. tell me where to go from here or if i should continue at all**


	3. Asleep without the monkey

**Ok here's the third chapter. Sorry it took a while because the fanfic police suspended me from creating any stories. I hope you like it and if there's any errors, I'm terribly sorry because (1) I'm took lazy and (2) I'm too stupid to edit. Enjoy!**

**And remember I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

The landscape passed by below me in a blur of greens and browns. This always helped clear my mind and focus more on the coming events. The wind nipped at my cheeks and whipped at my clothing as my kite took me along a slow moving air drift. I gave a deep sigh but soon squeaked at the forgotten pain in my side. 

'That _Prince Zuko_ broke my ribs. He has no nobility what so ever, and he's a prince for crying out loud. I mean I was down on the ground passed out from his hit when he did that to me. I suppose I'll get Katara to heal me; she's good at that.'

My mind focused on the little fight I had with the fire bender, and I continued to replay it over and over again. But no matter how many times I thought about it, I could not seem to remember how it started. I closed my eyes and relaxed my mind in concentration.

Bits and pieces of the fight flashed before my eyes as I remembered the reason I had passed out.

It had been a long and boring day with only Momo and Katara to talk to, but really only Katara because Momo was just a monkey. After Katara's brother, Sokka, died in battle, she's been rather quiet and detached. I had decided to go and fly around for a little bit when Katara told me that dinner would be a little late, but after an hour of that I grew bored.

Descending to the ground, I figured I might as well work on some earth bending since I seemed best at that besides air bending. Finally landing on the ground, I looked for a pebble to toy with and finding one I was satisfied with I concentrated. I focused my mind on the little pebble and I mentally whispered 'up' and it shot towards the sky and out of sight.

"Oh great, Aang. You can't control your temper let alone your bending skills, and people think you're the all mighty Avatar," I chastised myself out loud. I usually talked to myself in third person but only when I'm alone.

I continued to think about how useless I was when I felt a searing pain across my back from my right shoulder to the lower part of my back. I couldn't even think when I was pushed forward face first into the dirt by the force. I wasn't sure what to expect when I turned around and sat up, but I knew I wasn't expecting to be facing a fire bender.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. If I'm not mistaken, it's the Avatar out on a daytime stroll. Well I am terribly sorry to ruin your…fun, but I have a few words to share with you…" He smirked and sauntered towards me. I turned around to face him and sat up. "…And maybe a punch or two." This time he shrieked with laughter, a laughter that sends chills down the core of your spine and make you feel unsafe. I stared at him with what I'm sure what a bewildered look on my face.

I was confused. I knew that this was a fire bender by the uniform that he was wearing, but what business did he have with me?

"Hello. I'm sorry, but do I know you?" The fire bender looked oddly familiar with that peculiarly odd scar on his eye, but I could not place a name to him.

"Shut up Avatar. I'm here to kill you now get up and fight me."

I still sat where I was, not fully comprehending the words that were coming out of the fire bender's mouth. That was until he punched the air which threw a condense fireball directly at my face. Thankfully I was paying attention to his ever move and moved out of the way in time.

"Look, I don't what to fight you. I don't even know you. Why don't you just go back to your ship and let me go."

The fire bender gave another sinister laugh and said, "Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you go after spending over a year trying to find you? Oh no Avatar, see that is where you are sadly mistaken. I came here to kill you."

I gave a deep sigh. I knew that the persistent fire bender was going to try and have his way, one way or another. I stood up from the spot where I was after dodging the fireball and brushed off the dust on my front.

"Ok well let's get this going because I'm awfully hungry and would like to go back to Katara and eat."

"Oh, don't you worry Avatar. This will be over before you know it…"

The fire bender stood in fighter's position with his forehead wrinkled in concentration. His lips were moving as though he was reciting an incantation. The air around him swirled and the cores of his eyes glowed like hot ambers when he finished. The fire bender crouched low to the ground still staring at me with his now red eyes. He jumped up in the air with a stance like a praying mantises and seemed to linger there in mid air. His face distorted with power and he cried out, "BRISINGR!"

A funnel of fire came pouring out of his mouth and towards me with incredible speed that I had no time to react. All I could think of was, 'this is going to hurt' when the powerful force hit me squarely in the chest. It slammed me into the ground, and I instantly blacked out.

I gave a shudder in the after math of the memory. It was unnerving that the prince had such powers, and that he knew part of the ancient language. I comforted myself with the thought on the possibility that that was the only word he knew.

'He's a fire bender so it's only natural for a fire bender to know their own power in the ancient language…right? Of course it is. I mean, yes I don't know my elements name in the ancient language, but that does not mean that I can't be just as powerful…right?'

I continued to question myself over the matter until I reached Katara and Appa.

"Aang! Aang! I've been so worried about you! I though that you got lost or attacked or something. I was just about to go and look for you when you showed up. Oh, I'm so happy that you're back because you _know_ that Momo has been looking for you." Katara gave me a tight hug around the middle, and I yelped as the pain flared up again. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? What's wrong?" Katara looked into my eyes with deep concern.

"I broke my ribs in a fight with Prince Zuko. I'll tell you all about it while you try and mend them." I gasped for breath like a fish out of water.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Aang. I didn't know. Here let me help you." Katara gave me her shoulder to lean on as I hobbled over the Appa.

When I got to Appa and clumsily sat down to lean up against him, Katara immediately started to unbutton my shirt so she could have a better look at my side. She asked questions while she took the shirt off and made me lay down on a blanket with my head propped up with my traveling bag.

"Can you just stop talking for a bit? I have a terrible headache, but I promise I'll tell you. Okay?" I reassured her, but she continued to ask her questions about how I got hurt, why I met Prince Zuko, what all happened, and if I killed him, and ect.

I winced and gave frequent yelps of impending pain while she wrapped a piece of cloth around my middle. She giggled whenever I flinched.

"You sound like a little girl when you do that," Katara said after finishing her giggles. She got to the end of the piece of cloth and tucked it under so it would not unravel itself.

"Oh shut—OUCH—up."

Katara started to laugh again, and I gave her the meanest scowl I could manage. I couldn't keep the poker face for too long and started laughing with her which turned into more yelps and cries of pain because of the laughing.

After a minute of her giggles, Katara finally settled down again and got serious.

"So what _really_ happened to you?" Her penetrating stare left me helpless as I stared back.

I started off on my story about how Prince Zuko showed up and attacked me unaware from behind, used the ancient language, kicked me in the side, and in the end got beat. Katara gave repeated gasps and said things like "that was unfair of him," or "he shouldn't have done that."

After talking for half an hour, I laid back down on the bed that Katara made for me. I was winded and terribly wanted some sleep. Katara noticed the sudden change in me and how tired I was. She stood up and brushed off the dirt from her pants.

"You must be drained from all that bending and fighting. I guess I'll talk to you later about what we should do with Prince Zuko. I'll leave you so you can go sleep…"She paused as she watched my eyes flutter close before continuing, "I need to go find Momo anyways. He went off somewhere; I think he went to go find you. All well, I'll find him."

I gave a grunt in reply when she paused, but before she even finished her comment on finding Momo, I had slipped off into a peaceful slumber free of any bothersome dreams that might wake me.

Katara realized that I had fallen asleep while she was talking. She sighed and whispered gently, "Sweet dreams Aang." After staring at my blank face, the water bender turned her back on my sleeping form and went to go find the mischievous monkey.

* * *

**So there you go. I hope you like it. I think I have an idea of where to go next so the next chapter should be up soon. I hope this chapter is a bit longer. PLEASE R&R!**

**thankyas!**


End file.
